


En más de una vida

by HsjejMP



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Loki: Agent of Asgard (2014) #5, Mistery, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsjejMP/pseuds/HsjejMP
Summary: Tras haber deseado nunca haber sido salvado, el Dios de las Travesuras y Mentiras, Loki, despierta en el sofá de un apartamento en medio de una ciudad de Midgard. Nadie sabe quién es, nadie sabe siquiera si está cuerdo o no, nadie, ni su hermano, Thor, lo reconoce.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia!  
> Este FanFic recopila personajes y sucesos pasados tanto en el MCU como en el Multiverso de los Comics

Existe un lugar donde puedes ser quien tú quieras, donde existen miles de mundos y miles de vidas, cada una más impresionante que la anterior. Ese lugar maravilloso que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de entrar, el lugar más increíble que alguien se pudo imaginar, el lugar donde cientos de personas se sienten  a salvo y donde por unas horas dejan de sentirse solas. Eso era lo que sentía el Dios de las Travesuras por la biblioteca real de Asgard, para él solo habían dos cosas importantes en su vida: su madre, Frigga y la biblioteca del palacio; y si tenía que ser muy sincero, pasaba más tiempo con lo segundo que con lo primero. Aquel lugar le proporcionaba seguridad y tranquilidad, estando ahí no solo salía de la aburrida vida que tenía, sino que también podía sentirse amado por alguien que no fuera su madre.

Pasó sus largos dedos por los innumerables libros que posaban en los estantes de los pasillos de dicho lugar. Cada que tocaba una nueva portada, repetía en su cabeza “leído”; había dicho la palabra varias veces hasta detenerse al tocar un singular material. El conteo paró al igual que él, miró hacia donde se encontraba el libro y lo observó detenidamente, buscó mentalmente todos los libros que había leído para encontrar uno que coincidiera con ese, pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Con la mano derecha tomó el objeto, lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si se tratara de un pequeño e indefenso bebé y posteriormente leyó el título “Iẹef”*. El título le pareció curioso, no recordaba haber leído algo con esa palabra, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba; por lo que, dispuesto a entender, abrió el libro con la esperanza de encontrar alguna otra palabra que entendiera o lo ayudara a, pero no se topó con ninguna; las decenas de páginas que estaban en el interior no eran más que hojas vacías, algo opacas por la humedad. La decepción se hizo presente en Loki, cerró el libro dispuesto a dejar el objeto en su lugar, pero la voz de un guardia que le pedía, por órdenes de su madre, se fuera a arreglar para el banquete que tendrían, le impidió lo anterior, llevándose consigo, el misterioso libro. 

 

* * *

 

 

Los pasos firmes de Loki resonaban por uno de los largos pasillos que tenía el castillo de Asgard. Estaba molesto, eso se podía notar por la decoración que se movía a causa de su magia y que poco a poco iba cayendo.

-¡Loki! ¡Espera! -gritaba Thor detrás de él, tratando de detener a su pequeño hermano, pero Loki no hacía caso y con cada paso que Thor daba para acercarse a él, la magia que irradiaban las manos de Loki se hacía más intensa.

-¡Ojalá Odin jamás me hubiera sacado de ese maldito lugar! -gritó el Dios de las Travesuras, abriendo -con magia- las grandes y pesadas puertas de su aposento de forma brusca, produciendo un sonido sordo que retumbó por las paredes del palacio y que, Thor juraría, los nueve reinos también alcanzaron a escuchar.

La sangre del Dios hervía bajo su piel; su poca paciencia había desaparecido en el momento en que pisó el salón de fiestas y encontró todo ese alboroto, cientos de personas festejando algo que él ni siquiera sabía; sin embargo, el contexto de la fiesta no fue lo que le molestó, sino que todos lo vieran como un pequeño bastardo, alguien que no pertenecía ahí, que hablaran sobre él a sus espaldas, como si el Dios no tuviera sentimientos. Su ego se partía cada vez más con cada paso que daba hacia donde se encontraba su padre, madre y hermano, y cuando por fin estuvo al lado de su familia, un comentario de un amigo de Thor lo hizo explotar.

Detestaba todo eso, detestaba a todas las personas y detestaba, que a cada minuto, Asgard le recordara que él no era hijo de Odín, que él era el bastardo de la familia; la burla del reino.

-¿Sabes? Ahora seríamos dos completos desconocidos -expresó Thor recargado en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su hermano caminar de un lado a otro. El Dios del Trueno no comprendía por qué su hermano se había enojado y para ser sinceros, ni siquiera comprendía la mitad del comportamiento diario de Loki; parecía ser que el menor se enojaba por cualquier cosa que Thor hiciera, inclusive si respiraba. No recordaba cuál fue el día en que su relación pasó de ser “pasemos todo el tiempo juntos” a “no te quiero ver ni en pintura”; pero sabía que no había marcha atrás.

El Dios de las Travesuras chasqueó la lengua, molesto ante las palabras de su hermano mayor y lo indiferente que sonó su comentario-. Pero no estuviera viviendo en una mentira -atacó.

-Estuvieras muerto ¾concluyó Thor con el mismo tono de fastidio que su hermano menor-. Cámbiate y vuelve a la fiesta. Padre y Madre quieren estar con nosotros -el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando completamente solo a Loki.

El Dios permaneció viendo la puerta por unos largos segundos hasta que surgió en él, un arranque de rabia; aventó cuanto pudo en dirección a la puerta, maldiciendo millones de veces a su “querido” hermano. Lo odiaba, en serio odiaba al joven de hermosos cabellos rubios. La simple presencia de Thor hacía hervir su sangre y si fuera por él, ya lo habría enviado a Hel junto a su hermana desde hace eones.

Terminó dándose por vencido luego de destruir su cuarto por completo y, cuando su sangre calmó, suspiró molesto. Ya se vengaría de él tarde o temprano.  

Giró su cabeza hacia el balcón y única ventana que había en el lugar. Podía ver desde ahí, las miles de estrellas que alumbraban el cielo de Asgard; un paisaje espectacular que jamás se aburriría de apreciar. Se dirigió hacia él en busca de un poco de aire fresco que apaciguara sus ganas de ir al salón principal y arrancarle uno a uno, los cabellos de Thor; desde ahí divisó el precioso árbol que florecía en medio del jardín de su madre y pensó en ella, su única razón por la cual estar vivo. Se recargó en el barandal que lo protegía de caer y pensó en todo; pensó en su vida y en su familia. Tal vez Odín tenía razón y los conflictos que tenía con medio Asgard se debían a él y su falta de cooperación con idiotas. _A veces simplemente deseaba que Odín jamás_ _lo hubiera sacado de_ _Jötunheim_ _._ Se apartó del balcón, arregló su atuendo un poco, levantó los restos de una silla que obstruía su paso y salió de su cuarto con la frente en alto, listo para volver a tragarse todas aquellas pestes que decían sobre él.

 

* * *

 

 

  
El sol irradiaba de forma hermosa arriba de todo mientras que los pájaros volaban de forma libre. Loki trató de abrir los ojos, sin embargo la luz del sol le pegó directamente, impidiendo su visibilidad. Los cerró, se quedó así unos instantes, peleando contra sí para saber si debería despertarse o no. Concluyó que sería mejor seguir durmiendo, puso su brazo arriba de sus párpados y después de unos segundos, su respiración se fue tranquilizando. Total, no era como si ese día debía hacer algo importante.

El ruido se escuchaba lejano con el paso de los segundos, el viento junto al canto de ciertas aves, lo reconfortaba, sin embargo eso no era todo lo que podía escuchar a lo lejos, también voces, cientos de voces que gritaban, cantaban y platicaban, logrando desconcertar al Dios, a pesar de ello, no abrió los ojos, no hasta que el claxon de un automóvil lo sacó totalmente de sí. Se paró abruptamente, viendo directo al ventanal que tenía enfrente, decoración que no era parte de su cuarto. De un momento a otro, los sonidos de los autos se triplicaron, el triple de ruidosos y el triple de odiosos, el murmullo también se triplicó. Loki juraría que todo aquello estaba detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor, notando las paredes bajas de color beige, los cuadros -de buen gusto-, la mesita que estaba a su lado derecho y a tan sólo unos metros una cocina elegante y moderna. ¿Pero qué demonios era aquello? Observó unos minutos a su alrededor tratando de deducir en dónde estaba. Se paró completamente del mueble en donde minutos antes estaba acostado y caminó hacía la ventana en busca de información, tal vez el paisaje lo ayudaría a entender en donde estaba. Al mirar los enormes edificios que el panorama le daba, comprendió que ya no estaba en Asgard. Los automóviles haciendo ruido por las avenidas y las personas yendo y viniendo, desarrollaron dos preguntas clave en la mente de Loki; ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Y quién lo había traído?

Vagó por la sala principal, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le indicara el dueño del lugar; alguna fotografía o algún documento que nombrara a alguien. A unos metros cerca de la puerta encontró unos papeles que llamaron su atención, decenas de diplomas con un mismo nombre, sin embargo dos destacaban más que los demás, un título de filólogo y otro de médico cirujano, los dos a nombre de _Thomas Loki Hiddleston_ , junto a una foto de él. La primera reacción del Dios ante esto fue de confusión, no entendía por qué alguien le pondría así a su hijo -una rara combinación de dos nombres completamente diferentes entre sí- y por qué esa persona se parecía tanto a él, es más, por qué parecían ser el mismo individuo. Rio sarcásticamente ante ello, pensando que todo eso sería una broma de alguien, tal vez de su hermano u Odín, posiblemente de Thor, tenía que ser él; seguro no le bastaba con hacerle la vida miserable con su presencia, sino que también quería hacerle una broma. Volvió a reír, tratando de calmar su odio.

-Bien, Thor, tú ganas. ¡Ya! ¡Yo estaba mal! -exclamó al aire esperando a que se confirmara su teoría, pero la respuesta nunca llegó, lo único que obtuvo fue el sonido del timbre, el cual retumbó por las cuatro paredes del apartamento, borrando la sarcástica sonrisa que tenía antes.

Dejó los cuadros a un lado y caminó hacia la entrada, intrigado por lo que pasaría a continuación. 

-¡Hijo! Pensé que no te alcanzaría. Te hacía ya en el trabajo -exclamó alegremente una mujer de no más de 65 años, cabello rubio recogido en un moño, ojos azules, vestimenta elegante, junto a una gran maleta azul índigo; cruzó la entrada principal como si conociera el lugar desde hace siglos. Se veía contenta, dichosa y al mismo tiempo agitada. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Loki, le dio un rápido abrazo y siguió su camino.

El toque de la mujer lo estremeció, se sentía cálida, suave y reconfortante; parecía ser que la conocía de antes, pues su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma extraña ante su roce.

-Tus hermanas me dijeron que posiblemente no te encontraría a esta hora. Me alegro de que no hayan tenido razón -sonrió la mujer, dejando ver dos largas hileras de dientes blancos. Dejó la maleta a un lado del sillón donde minutos antes había estado Loki y lo miró-. Has crecido tanto, amor -los ojos de la señora mostraban ternura ante él, cosa que desconcertó, aún más, al Dios de las Travesuras, ya que nadie más que Frigga lo había visto de esa manera-. ¿No crees que llegarás tarde al trabajo?

La mujer dio media vuelta, dejó su bolso de mano en la mesita de centro para después sentarse-. Ni siquiera estás cambiado, ¿hoy no trabajas?

Loki abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero nada salió de ella, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Empezaba a creer que nada de eso era una broma, sin embargo, no sé le ocurría quién pudo haber ayudado a hacer tal hechizo, ni siquiera conocía uno que pudiera hacer ello.

-Madre -decidió seguir el juego-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -se aventuró a preguntar, tal vez con ello podía conseguir un poco de información de lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Hace una semana te avisé que vendría a visitarte. Deberías trabajar en tu memoria, ¿qué tal si uno de estos días se te olvida donde va cada órgano y terminas poniendo el corazón en donde va el estómago? -la mujer rio ante su propia broma y lo único que Loki pudo hacer, fue sonreír algo incómodo. La fémina se cruzó de brazos y se giró para ver la vista que ofrecía el ventanal.

-Bien -murmuró como respuesta el Dios de las Travesuras-. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees. Debo salir… instálate donde quieras.

-¿Irás a la clínica?

-Posiblemente -Loki dio unos pasos hacia ella, besó la mejilla de la mujer en un intento de guardar apariencias, sonrió y se retiró del lugar. Ya se vengaría del responsable que lo obligó a hacer eso.

Su semblante cambió apenas salió del apartamento, ahora su ceño estaba fruncido, manifestando enojo. Caminó por el pasillo, murmurando cientos de cosas, la mayoría de ellas era cómo mataría al responsable de la ilusión. Thor definitivamente había cavado su tumba y lo haría sufrir apenas y lo encontrara. El bolsillo derecho de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, sacó el teléfono celular sólo para leer el contacto que lo llamaba. 

-Stephen Strange -leyó. Observó el móvil un largo rato hasta que dejó de sonar. Ignoró aquello y dejó de nuevo el celular en el bolsillo.

Soltó una risilla, no podía creer que su hermano llegara a esas alturas, una broma muy bien hecha, definitivamente se merecía un diez en esta, contratar a una mujer para fingir ser su madre en la tierra e imprimir títulos universitarios, vaya que era impresionante; pero la ilusión comenzaba a hartarlo. Por un momento la duda comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos, ¿acaso era posible que su hermano mayor hubiera planeado todo ese alboroto? Parecía ser casi imposible aquello, aun así lo creía, o al menos una parte de él, porque la otra gritaba que esto no era obra de su hermano.

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

La Torre _Vengadores_ se erguía imponente ante la ciudad de Nueva York; Loki podía jurar que el edificio se veía desde cualquier ángulo de la gran metrópoli, de hecho, notó que desde _su_ apartamento podía divisarlo de forma perfecta. Sonrió al leer la “A” que había quedado a causa de la batalla hace años y que seguro ellos nunca arreglaron, tal vez ahora era el emblema de la torre, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Los automóviles eran lo peor del lugar, el ruido del claxon comenzaba a hartarlo, estaba seguro de que si se quedaba un día más su cabeza explotaría.

Cruzó la última calle para llegar al lugar y entró al edificio. La torre seguía tal y como lo recordaba, la recepción enfrente de los elevadores, un pasillo para la cafetería del lugar y con decenas de personas yendo y viniendo. Definitivamente era el peor lugar del mundo. Se dirigió a la recepción a paso lento, esperando alguna acción por parte de los demás por su presencia, pero no obtuvo nada, todos lo ignoraban, como si los ciudadanos de Nueva York hubieran olvidado que intentó conquistarlos años antes. Después de pensarlo un par de veces, decidió ignorarlo.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo puedo hablar con Anthony Stark? -preguntó Loki de forma relajada a la chica que yacía detrás de un computador, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como lo estaba.

-¿Anthony Stark? -la  mujer miró al Dios con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, Anthony Stark. Ya sabes, Tony Stark -contestó algo molesto. Pero la recepcionista lo seguía mirando de forma extraña-. ¿Iron man?

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Natasha Stark?

-¿Natasha? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ocupo hablar con Tony Stark o con Thor si es que está! -alzó la voz de forma brusca, esperando que la chica lo entendiera, pero nada de eso dio frutos.

-Lo siento, señor, aquí no vive ningún “Tony Stark” -respondió seria.

-¡Já! ¡Por favor, estas son sus industrias!  ¡Solo quiero hablar con Stark y ya!

La mujer frunció el ceño-. Ya le dije que solo existe una señorita Stark y si no tiene cita o no quiere entender, lo invito a irse.

Loki bufó, no entendía este lugar. ¿Una Natasha Stark? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Golpeó el mueble donde estaba la computadora, molesto. Sabía que no lo dejarían ver a ninguno. Maldijo y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Debía pensar en algo más.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando ver al Capitán América junto a una chica bastante peculiar, creía haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba de dónde, atrás de ellos apareció Thor. Los ojos de Loki se iluminaron, por fin podía escapar de aquel martirio. Los tres pasaron enfrente del Dios sin darse cuenta siquiera de su existencia, lo que desconcertó todavía más al “asgardiano”. Trató de detener a su hermano con magia, pero de sus manos no salió nada, ni una pequeña chispa, trató un par de veces más, pero al ver que nada funcionaba y que los vengadores no tardaban en irse, decidió hacerlo por sí mismo. Corrió hacia ellos, desesperado, tratando de no perder aquella oportunidad que se le presentaba. Gritó “Thor” un par de veces, pero al darse cuenta que el rubio no lo escuchaba, aceleró el paso y jaló de la capa del asgardiano, provocando que el Dios del Trueno se detuviera abruptamente y se volteara enojado.

-¡Hey! -lo primero que vieron los ojos de Thor fue a un hombre de edad menor a él, de maravillosos ojos verdes y cabello negro corto, jalando de su capa.

-¡Hey, tú! ¡Dime qué demonios hago en Midgard! ¡Desperté aquí, en un departamento horrible, junto a una mujer que dijo que yo era su hijo! ¡Llegaste muy lejos, Thor! ¡Para ser una maldita broma esto apesta! ¡Sabes muy bien que detesto Midgard! ¿¡Y qué haces?! ¡Me dejas en un apartamento en Midgard! -expresó enojado de forma rápida, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De tu estúpida broma para hacerme cambiar de opinión! ¡Pero adivina! ¡Fallaste, no me arrepentiré de mis palabras! -Loki dio media vuelta y siguió gritando, armando un escándalo en el lobby de la torre.  

Los acompañantes del Dios del Trueno veían la escena tratando de entender lo que sucedía, ninguno recordaba haber visto a ese hombre alguna vez en su vida, pero parecía ser que el otro los conocía perfectamente bien, pues los apuntaba de manera continua; acciones que los preocuparon.  

-Espera -trató de calmarlo Thor, pero Loki hizo caso omiso.

-¡No me digas “espera” hasta que me lleves a Asgard y enfrente de nuestra madre me pidas disculpas! -el enojo comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que si su hermano no admitía lo que hizo, él mismo se lo sacaría a golpes.

-¡No tengo ni idea de quién eres! -gritó Thor de un momento a otro, zarandeando a Loki.

El semblante del Dios de las Travesuras cambió, la frase cayó en él como un balde de agua helada, esperaba todo menos aquella frase. Su sangre se heló, calmando la rabia con la que había llegado a la torre; por unos segundos le creyó, todo parecía ser tan real que una broma era imposible, sin embargo, Thor también podía estar jugando-. Es broma, ¿cierto? -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No, en serio no sé quién eres -contestó Thor de forma seria viéndolo a los ojos. Loki desvió la mirada, no quería confirmar aquello leyendo sus ojos-. Lo siento ¾terminó por decir. Con cuidado, el rubio quitó la mano de Loki de su capa, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Loki permaneció en el mismo lugar, hipnotizado por la respuesta, pensando en lo que pasaba. Por primera vez temió la idea de perder, no solo a Frigga, sino también a Thor y Odín, y eso lo hizo temblar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Thor lo negaba? ¿Por qué sentía que su pecho se contraía y que el oxígeno le faltaba? No quería perderlo, definitivamente no quería perder su anterior vida; y no quería perder a su hermano. Con este último pensamiento, alzó la cabeza y volvió a correr tras él.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Tu hermano menor, Loki! -gritó con desesperación tomándolo del brazo de forma brusca, ocasionando, que Steve y la otra mujer, junto a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta principal, se pusieran en posición de defensa.

Los ojos del Dios de las Travesuras comenzaron a cristalizarse, sorprendiendo incluso a él mismo; se aferraba al brazo del rubio como si con ello Thor cambiase de opinión, pero él solo lo veía incrédulo.

Para el Dios del Trueno, Loki era un pobre chico confundido que ni siquiera reconocía, pero la forma en la que lo veía, lo hacía creer que parte de lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Loki? Lo siento -contestó apenado-. En mi familia sólo somos mi hermana y yo. No tengo ningún hermano menor.

Loki lo miró perplejo, sintiendo como una daga atravesaba su pecho. Su hermano, Thor, quien lo odiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que también era quien lo apoyaba miles de veces y defendía otros miles, lo volvía a negar en ese instante. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no lloró, no sé permitiría llorar en frente de los nuevos desconocidos. Aflojó el agarre más por sorpresa que porque quería, provocando que los demás Vengadores dejaran de apuntarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La palabra "Ieef" proviene de ife del idioma yoruba que significa deseo. El Yorubo es un idioma hablado en Africa Occidental, principalmente Nigeria y Benín  
> La verdad no supe que nombre ponerle así que le puse Hiddleston XD  
> Por cierto, habrán muchas referencias a todo ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo! ¡Espero les está gustando!

La mirada de Loki se mantenía firme, analítica; observaba a las diferentes personas que salían y entraban de la torre con ayuda de unos binoculares. Hacía anotaciones de vez en cuando, muy vagas algunas, pero otras eran más detalladas.

Se encontraba en un café justo a unos metros de la torre _Vengadora_ , había estado ahí desde la mañana, solo observando a las personas mientras trataba de idear un plan que lo ayudara a entrar. Portaba unos pantalones negros que había encontrado dentro del armario del tal Tom y una galante camisa de vestir color azul, ni siquiera trataba de ser discreto; incluso parecía ser que quisiera que todo el mundo lo notara. Tomó de nuevo los binoculares y volvió a observar.

Un hombre calvo con maletín, una mujer de vestido rojo hablando por teléfono, un repartidor de comida china, un perro; repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras veía ir y venir a las personas. Comenzaba a aburrirse, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, todavía no tenía un plan y definitivamente no volvería a la torre a decir “créeme, Thor, soy tu hermano”, cuando una vez ya hasta lo habían corrido; no hacía falta otra humillación.

Retiró los binoculares de su rostro para después ponerlos en la mesa. Tomó su decimocuarta taza de té, bebió un poco y volvió a posarla en la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos. Ya estaba harto, era oficial. Su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo repetidamente mientras imitaba un ritmo. Miró sus piernas con una mueca, tratando de pensar en lo que haría a continuación, pero no se le ocurría algo más. Retomó sus binoculares y miró por última vez a través de los cristales; más gente aburrida salía y entraba, movió un poco su cabeza a la derecha para observar más, pero no encontró algo nuevo; intentó por el lado izquierdo, nada aún. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir, una cabellera rubia cruzó los cristales de los binoculares; aquello provocó emoción en él, poniéndolo nervioso. Tomó, lo más rápido posible el control de sus manos y sostuvo con fuerza el objeto; pero la cabellera rubia ya no estaba, el enfoque ahora era diferente y la persona que cruzó ya no se encontraba ahí. No sabía si el cabello le pertenecía ¾o no¾ a su hermano, pero quería creer que sí.

Decepcionado, se rindió, no tenía caso seguir viendo más hombres y mujeres aburridas salir de la torre. Dejó los binoculares en la mesa, suspiró y tomó el lapicero para hacer unas últimas anotaciones.

-Hey, Dios de las Travesuras -escuchó la voz de una mujer. Loki cerró su libreta automáticamente, con los nervios de punta por aquel título; alzó la vista en busca de la propietaria, topándose con una chica de su edad, cabello rojizo, lentes, blusa de tirantes -la cual dejaba a la vista sus hermosos tatuajes- y pantalones apretados que no hacían más que remarcar el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás vio. Pasó su mirada de arriba a abajo hasta detenerse en los ojos, encerrados por unos lentes, divertidos de la mujer-. ¿A caso tengo algo en el cuerpo? -cruzó los brazos.

-No, para nada  -trató de disimular. Loki pasó su dedo índice debajo de su nariz un par de veces tratando de quitar su incomodidad.

-¿Entonces? -la chica tomó asiento en la silla enfrente de él, se veía segura, confiada en ella, eso le agradó-. Hasta parece que ni me conoces -bromeó.

Loki solo pudo sonreír. No recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en su vida, en ninguno de los nueve mundos; pero deseaba, algún día, toparse con ella fuera de esa ilusión, porque si no se estaría perdiendo de conocer a la mujer más sexy de todas. No pudo evitar volver a recorrer el cuerpo de la extraña con su mirada, o al menos la parte de la cintura para arriba, notando como las curvas de la mujer comenzaban por sus caderas, siguiendo su cintura y terminando en sus pechos. Estaba seguro que en ese momento parecía un niño admirando su nuevo juguete, deseando no estropearlo como los anteriores; y fue exactamente ese el sentimiento que inundó el pecho de Loki al verla por primera vez, como si su memoria y cuerpo ya la reconocieran.

-¿Tom? -la mujer agitó su mano enfrente del mencionado, tratando de captar su atención. No entendía qué sucedía, pero su amigo parecía estar en otro mundo y tal vez sabía cuáles. Siguió la mirada de Loki y al notar en donde estaba posada dio un golpe suave en su frente-. Pensé que ya las habías superado.

El golpe junto al comentario, despertaron al Dios de su trance-. ¿Superarlas? -preguntó confundido.

La chica frunció su ceño junto a su boca, recargó sus dos codos en la pequeña mesa y miró a Loki algo molesta-. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás más raro de lo normal. Y tú siempre estás raro; siempre con algo entre las manos. ¿Ahora qué es?

-No lo sé, tal vez el cansancio… -contestó sin mucha importancia.

La mujer asintió no muy convencida. Desvió su mirada del Dios y la dirigió a la libreta que yacía en la mesa. La tomó-. “Acaba de llegar un hombre de sombrero con un maletín. Son las 12:03pm. Salió el mismo hombre pero sin el maletín. 3:48pm” -leyó en voz alta.

-¡Hey! -Loki se levantó y le quitó la libreta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué anotas esto? -preguntó la mujer sospechando de las respuestas de Loki.

-Una investigación.

-¿Sobre qué? -siguió investigando, tarde o temprano caería.

-Personas? Yo qué sé -la mujer entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer entre las palabras y gestos del asgardiano.

-Mientes -acusó.

Loki arqueó sus cejas sorprendido-. ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La chica se acercó más al Dios, buscándolo intimidar, pero Loki no cedió, simplemente sostuvo la mirada, desafiándola-. ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Loki sonrió sarcásticamente ante la pregunta-. ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-Yo ya lo sé, sólo quiero saber si tú lo sabes -contestó con el mismo tono. La mirada fría y calculadora de la mujer sostuvo el contacto visual mientras averiguaba quién era el sujeto que se parecía a su mejor amigo pero que sin duda alguna no lo era-. ¿Quién eres? -susurró.

-Definitivamente Thomas no -contestó Loki ladeando la cabeza.

-Bien -finalizó la mujer con un tono más relajado; se separó del Dios unos centímetros y se acomodó en su asiento-. Nombre.

-¿Perdón? -contestó indignado ante el tono que usó la chica.

-Tu nombre, extraño.

-Nadie me da órdenes, querida.

-Y a mí nadie me deja con la duda.

-Bien -sonrió Loki de forma traviesa. Sabía que la mujer lo ponía aprueba, como si creyese que le estaba jugando una broma, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Decidió dar su nombre, total, ella pensaría que él estaba jugando-. Mi nombre es Loki, príncipe de Asgard, legítimo rey de _Jötunheim_ e hijo de Odín. ¿Miento?

La mujer ablandó su semblante, sorprendida ante la respuesta del hombre frente a ella. Trató de encontrar algún rastro de mentira o broma, pero su don decía que todo era verdadero, que no había ni una pisca de mentira en sus palabras-. No… -terminó por decir, derrotada.

-Bueno, dicho eso, te toca. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Verity, Verity Willis -contestó no muy convencida.

-Bien, Verity Willis, un gusto -sonrió Loki.

-Igualmente. Ahora, ¿qué demonios haces en el cuerpo de Tom?

La franqueza de las palabras de la mujer sorprendió a Loki; jamás pensó que lo confrontaría de esa manera, sin embargo, eso le agradaba de ella-. Es una larga historia y estoy seguro de que no creerás gran parte de ella.

-Estoy creyéndote el cuento de que no eres Tom, dime, ¿acaso no creeré la nueva versión?

-Tal vez no -Loki sonrió sínico-. Es más extraña de lo que piensas.

Verity acercó su rostro al contrario-. No lo sabrás si no me lo dices.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Verity rio ante la anécdota de Loki. Era extraño lo que sucedía, tenía sólo tres horas de conocer al extraño que habitaba en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y ya le había caído bien. Nada de lo que Loki relataba parecía ser posible; batallas épicas entre reinos y sangrientas luchas con monstruos, eran simplemente inexplicables. Todo lo que decía era surrealista, increíble; pero algo en Verity gritaba que lo relatado, era real. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando conoció a Tom por primera vez; una confianza casi irreal.

Loki carraspeó al notar el ojo observador de Verity posado en él-. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

-No, es sólo que me recuerdas tanto a él.

-¿Será porque soy él?

-Tal vez -Verity desvió la mirada-. ¿Sabes? Confío en ti.

Loki paró en seco, paralizado ante aquellas palabras. Miró a Verity sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que escuchó. Su corazón inició a latir rápidamente, sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus ojos a cristalizarse. Se encontraba nervioso; la razón era confusa, tal vez era el hecho de que alguien, que apenas conoció, confiaba en él o tal vez simplemente estaba en shock. Eran escasas las personas que se fiaban de su ser, es más, las podía contar con los dedos de la mano y le sobraban. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y como poco a poco el aire le faltaba. Ella confiaba en él, alguien aparte de su madre y Thor, confiaba en él; y era la sensación más agradable que jamás sintió.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki abrió la puerta del apartamento de Tom. Encendió las luces desde el apagador que había a un lado de la puerta y entró. Miró a su alrededor, exhausto, el día había sido agotador.

Cerró la puerta. Por alguna razón, comenzó a extrañar Asgard y sus brillantes y magníficos parajes, paisajes e inclusive personas. Comenzó a extrañar su casa, la comida y por sobre todo la biblioteca. Extrañó su ropa, su cama y sus libros. Extrañó todo, incluido al propio Odín.

-¿Madre? -preguntó al sentir la necesidad de avisar su llegada, pero la respuesta no llegó. Posiblemente la mujer todavía no estaba en casa.

La vibración del móvil lo espantó, dio un brinco y prosiguió a sacarlo del bolsillo-. Diga.

-¡Thomas Loki Hiddleston! ¿¡Por qué no contestabas?! -la voz gruesa de un hombre se hizo escuchar del otro lado.

-Estaba ocupado -contestó sin ningún interés. Despegó el objeto de su oreja y leyó el contacto, era de nuevo Stephen Strange.

-¿Ocupado? Tu única obligación son tus pacientes y ellos quedaron decepcionado al ver que hoy no llegaste. ¿Sabes cuántas horas extra tuve que hacer para atenderlos?

-Sí, sí, lo siento -Loki no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que decía Strange, pero trató de seguir la conversación-. Ya te recompensaré.

Strange suspiró-. Tom, no escaparás tan fácil de mí, tenemos el mismo trabajo, no hace falta hacer esto - _¿Esto?_ Pensó Loki-. Sólo ven mañana a la clínica, ocupo que me asistas en una cirugía. Te enviaré los datos por mensaje -el hombre colgó. Loki miró el teléfono celular con extrañeza, el comportamiento de aquel sujeto había sido extraño; le restó importancia.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor, para después, disponerse a buscarla. Caminó por la sala, la cocina e inclusive el baño, hasta llegar a la recamara principal, donde encontró a la señora durmiendo plácidamente. Loki se recargó en el marco de la puerta, admirando a la mujer; por alguna razón le recordaba a su madre -Frigga- eran casi de la misma estatura y del mismo porte, lo único que las diferenciaba era el cabello, uno era más rubio que el otro. Se dirigió hacia ella y con una sábana, la tapó. Sonrió involuntariamente, asombrándolo; esta era la segunda reacción que vivía su cuerpo al ver a las personas cercanas a Tom. Reaccionaba a un entorno que él desconocía, pero que sus músculos, piel y huesos, sí, y al parecer lo hacía a la perfección. Llegó a una conclusión, nada de lo que sucedía era una ilusión o una broma; él era Tom, en un mundo donde Odín lo rescató de _Jötunheim_ pero no lo llevó a Asgard, sino lo dejó en la tierra, donde lo encontró una pareja y lo cuidó con el nombre de Thomas, como si fuera su propio hijo. Sin embargo eso creaba más dudas que respuestas en él. Dos de ellas eran: ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo? Y ¿quién cumplió su deseo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?  
> ¡Hizo aparición nuestra maravillosa Verity Willis? ¿Les gusta el personaje?  
> ¿Entendieron las referencias? ¿Cuántas hay?  
> Vi esto en una historia y quise intentarlo, así que...  
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Teoría que tengan? ¿Dudas?


	3. Capítulo 3

El sonido de sus pasos retumbaba por todo el pasillo, creando un rítmico andar. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca, arriba portaba una bata perfectamente planchada y limpia, cortesía de la mamá de Tom, la cual se encontraba bordada con el apellido de Thomas. Había peinado su -poco- cabello hacia atrás y se había puesto el mejor perfume que encontró. Varias enfermeras, doctoras y, sorpresivamente doctores, se asombraban al verlo pasar a su lado, jamás habían visto tan guapo al Dr. Hiddleston, es más, ninguno recordaba tan siquiera haberlo visto arreglado; y eso subía aún más el ego de Loki.

Llegó a la recepción del hospital, donde encontró a dos enfermeras ocupadas charlando de quién sabe qué. Loki carraspeó.

-¿Alguna sabe dónde puedo encontrar al Dr. Strange? -preguntó el Dios de las Travesuras con un tono risueño, captando, con éxito, la atención de las recepcionistas.

Las mujeres lo vieron estupefactas, admirando la belleza de su compañero, jamás habían visto así a Tom, es más, no recordaban siquiera que Thomas fuese tan guapo, siempre venía desarreglado y con su cabello hecho un asco; ese sí que era alguien nuevo. Ninguna pudo contestar, se limitaron a observarlo sonrojadas.

-Stephen está en la sala principal de cirugía, Tom -la voz de una mujer, lo obligó a mirar a su izquierda. Pudo observar a una mujer inmersa en su tabla, analizando los resultados de algún paciente, o eso fue lo que pensó. Dra. Christine Palmer, leyó en la insignia que tenía a un costado de su uniforme.

-Gracias -contestó. La mujer simplemente asintió.

-Angela, ¿puedes darle esto al Dr. Lee? Es urgente. Gracias -y así como llegó, Christine se fue, sin mirarlo una sola vez. Loki sonrió a las enfermeras una última vez y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los nervios de Strange se hacían presentes cada que la manecilla del reloj avanzaba; a este paso no estaba seguro de poder salvar al paciente, menos de terminar la cirugía en siete horas. Creía haber sido específico con el horario en el mensaje; ni un minuto más. Tal vez Thomas ya no quería volver a verlo y lo entendía. Suspiró, seguro no llegaría igual que ayer; esperó a que una enfermera le pusiera la bata y prosiguió a entrar al lugar. La Dra. Palmer le había dicho que si Tom no llegaba, le llamara para asistirlo, pero Strange quería esperar más; tal vez simplemente había sido preso del tráfico. Habían pasado tan sólo diez minutos desde de la hora programada y llegó; la silueta alta y delgada de Loki apareció frente al doctor, por un segundo Stephen no supo cómo reaccionar, su mejor amigo se veía diferente a comparación de otros días; más arreglado, más atractivo y eso lo asombró; sin embargo, eso no justificaba su falta de profesionalidad.

-Llegas tarde -fue lo único que dijo Strange antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a quirófano.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki suspiró aliviado. La cirugía por fin había acabado y finalizó con éxito a pesar de que sus conocimientos médicos eran mínimos. Por un segundo había entrado en pánico al entrar en aquella sala, pero al recordar un libro de medicina que leyó hace tiempo, se sintió aliviado. Por lo menos sabía el nombre de cada instrumento que se usaría. Cuando la intervención inició, sintió su estómago revolverse, había sido mala idea haber desayunado; de tan solo ver la carne sin protección de la piel, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, recordándole por qué odiaba luchar siquiera. Recordó la primera vez que fue con Thor a una guerra, la sangre, los huesos y las tripas esparcidas por todas partes; lo detestaba, definitivamente odiaba esa sensación.

Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y se sentó en una pequeña sala de espera a unos metros del quirófano, fatigado. Estuvo seis malditas horas dentro de aquella pequeña sala, pasando instrumentos y poniendo música; definitivamente odiaba la vida del tal Thomas. A pesar de su pequeña tortura, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo observando al Dr. Strange y su destreza con las manos, las cuales eran sumamente agiles; pero no fue eso lo que más captó su atención, sino, la magia casi imperceptible que emanaban. Puso sus codos en sus piernas y recargó su mentón entre sus manos. Algo especial había en él y Loki lo averiguaría.

-Hicimos un gran trabajo, Tom -la voz de Stephen lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Loki se incorporó, observando al hombre mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza; tenía una rara sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde, su sensación aumentó cuando el hombre puso su mano izquierda en su hombro-. Vamos a desayunar, yo invito.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki no comprendía la hospitalidad de aquel sujeto, ni siquiera cuando claramente parecía ser amigo de Thomas, el mejor si se permitía opinar; parecía ser muy bueno para ser verdad, o tal vez sólo era su imaginación y su falta de experiencia al tratar con gente ordinaria.  Su presencia no le incomodaba, menos le molestaba, inclusive le llegó a agradar, por lo que en poco tiempo entró en confianza, más de lo que le gustaba. Se acomodó en su asiento mientras esperaba al otro con lo que encargó.

-Tu té -expresó Stephen dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Gracias -Loki tomó el objeto, le sopló y le dio un sorbo.

-Verity me dijo que se vieron ayer -comentó Strange-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Pues… -recordó sus horas con los binoculares viendo la torre vengadora-, nada, descansando, creo -Loki bebió otro sorbo.

-¿Crees? ¿Hablas en serio? -Strange alzó una ceja dudando de las palabras de Loki.

-Sí, es en serio.

-No puedo creerlo -rio Stephen-. Eres un idiota.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy ningún idiota, midgardiano.

-¿Midgardiano? -cuestionó-. Pasas mucho tiempo admirando a los Vengadores, amigo.

Loki no contestó, se limitó a asentir sin saber qué hacer. ¿De qué podía hablar con ese sujeto? No cruzaron palabra alguna durante unos instantes, en los cuales, Loki se mantuvo pensando. Sin Thor, las posibilidades de volver a su hogar empezaban a ser escasas, no conocía a nadie más en la Tierra que lo pudiese ayudar, tampoco podía ir a Asgard, no sin el Bifröst y Verity no podía ayudarle más allá de confirmar si él decía la verdad o no, un poder de lo más inútil para lo que ocupaba en ese instante.

Dejó la taza en la mesa cuando terminó de beber su contenido-. ¿Volveremos al hospital? -preguntó Loki, pero Stephen no le estaba prestando atención. El mayor miraba en dirección a un callejón del otro lado de la avenida, algo había captado su atención, pero el Dios no veía nada, tan solo oscuridad y basura, nada que mereciese la pena, pero Strange parecía decir lo contrario. Observó unos segundos más el lugar antes de mirar de nuevo al doctor. 

El asombro se mostró en su rostro al notar el peculiar tercer ojo que Strange poseía en ese momento. Sonrió de lado, ahora todo tenía sentido, Stephen veía algo que solo el Hechicero Supremo puede ver; ¿qué veía? Eso lo averiguaría muy pronto. Posó su palma derecha en su frente y con ella, conjuró la aparición de su tercer ojo.

El mundo cambió por completo, ahora podía apreciar las maravillosas -y horrorosas- criaturas que el ojo humano no lograba captar. Ese era el poder del tercer ojo, el cual solo era abierto por lo hechiceros más formidables. Millones de criaturas danzando de aquí a allá, algunas haciendo fechorías, otras viviendo su vida. Notó como varias personas poseían una que otra criatura, pero no le sorprendió, cada quien pagaba el precio por sus acciones a su manera. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el callejón y lo notó. Una bestia, una enorme bestia escondida entre la oscuridad del callejón, parecía estar comiendo algo, tal vez un humano a juzgar por el charco de sangre que manchaba sus seis patas, pero Loki no podía asegurar nada; y aquello sonaba casi imposible. Su piel era escamosa, de un azul penetrante, su cola larga -repleta de púas- se movía de un lado al otro, imitando alguna clase de ritmo; de su cabeza salían dos grandes y ondulados cuernos color rojo sangre. La piel de Loki se erizó al notar como el cuerpo entero de la alimaña se tensaba, había notado las miradas curiosas de los dos hombres. El animal giró su cabeza lentamente hasta cruzar miradas con los dos, una mirada perforante que haría a cualquiera estremecer, pero no a ellos.

Strange se paró de su asiento, seguido de Loki, para dirigirse hacia el callejón. Pasaron rápidamente entre los autos, ganándose varios insultos de parte de los conductores, pero esa no era la prioridad, la prioridad era que la bestia no hiciera daño a alguien más.

-El hechicero supremo se hizo presente -se burló la criatura cuando Stephen pisó la acera. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, Loki se atrevió a calcularle nueve metros, cinco veces más alto que Strange-. ¿Qué hice para que el Hechicero Supremo pusiera su atención en mí?

La voz repugnante de la criatura, el rostro lleno de ojos verdes y aún más, la larga boca llena de saliva y deformes y afilados dientes, revolvió el estómago de los dos. Strange avanzó un paso más, golpeando sus muñecas entre ellas y conjurando sus escudos.

-Oh, querido maestro, eso no será de mucha ayuda -volvió a hablar la criatura.

-Eso veremos -fue lo último que dijo Stephen antes de que la criatura se abalanzara sobre él.

Loki observó la pelea detrás de uno de los edificios que formaban las paredes del callejón, asombrado ante la habilidad del Dr. Strange al esquivar los ataques de la alimaña que usaba su repulsiva lengua llena de granos como arma. La pelea iba a la par, con un Stephen Strange defendiéndose con poderosos hechizos y una bestia resistiendo hasta el más duro golpe. Si alguien le preguntara si se estaba divirtiendo, Loki contestaría que sí, se la estaba pasando de maravilla; hasta que notó como la bestia tomaba de la bata que poseía Strange y lo inmovilizaba debajo de una de sus colosales patas. Por muy indiferente que el Dios de las Travesuras fuera, al ver como la cosa acercaba sus filosos dientes al cuerpo indefenso del hechicero, se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre necesitaba su ayuda. Pasó ambas manos por su cabello, para hacer aparecer su casco, golpeó sus talones para activar las _botas de las siete_ _ligas*_ y conjuró la _espada de Gram**_. Ya listo, pisó la pared derecha para darse impulso y tomar altura, luego la pared del segundo piso del edificio contrario, las escaleras de emergencia del tercer piso y el tendedero del quinto, para después, dejarse caer junto a su espada, justo en la cabeza de la bestia, degollándolo.

Strange contuvo la respiración unos segundos al ver como Loki mataba a la criatura y cerró los ojos al sentir las gotas de sangre tocar su rostro y cuerpo. Los abrió de nuevo, su respiración volvió, esta vez, agitada; había quedado atónito a causa de lo que fue testigo, si él no hubiera aparecido ahora estuviera muerto.

Loki jadeó ante el esfuerzo que usó. Se mantuvo en su posición unos instantes, tratando de regular su respiración y calmar sus nervios. Tenía sangre de cosa en toda su cara y cuerpo, «qué asco», pensó; ya haría que Strange limpiara su ropa. Al sentir una mirada persistente, volteó a ver al doctor, quien parecía admirado a causa de su pequeño espectáculo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Loki  a la defensiva-. ¿Pensabas que eras el único maldito con habilidades mágicas?

Stephen no contestó, se limitó a tragar su saliva, todavía en shock. Loki rodó sus ojos, se bajó de la criatura junto a la espada y se dirigió hacia el sorprendido Hechicero Supremo.

-Anda -dijo ofreciéndole su mano-. Debemos irnos si no queremos que vengan más a defender a su “pequeño” amigo. Strange miró la mano y después el rostro del propietario-. No desperdicies la única oportunidad que tendrás de tocarme.

Dudoso, Strange aceptó.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

-¿Podrías dejar de verme así? -preguntó Loki ante la quisquillosa mirada de Stephen.

Caminaban hacia el hogar de Strange, Loki ayudaba al hechicero a caminar, las heridas de este eran tantas que apenas podía sostenerse. El recordar cómo la gente los miró cuando volvieron al café y pagaron la cuenta, hizo sonreír al Dios.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. No puedo creer que tengas esos poderes. ¿Por qué jamás me lo contaste?

Loki no respondió. Llegaron a la puerta principal de la casa de Stephen en menos tiempo de lo que se esperó. Tocó la puerta y en unos segundos, esta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre robusto detrás de ella. El sujeto observó al Dios desconfiado, para después dirigir su mirada a Strange.

-¡Stephen! -exclamó alarmado-. ¿Qué pasó? -el hombre tomó el brazo izquierdo del hechicero y entre los dos lo llevaron adentro.

-Está bien, Wong, solo son rasguños -se excusó.

-Rasguños mi abuela. Eres doctor, ¿no? Deberías saber que por lo menos tienes tres costillas rotas. ¿Pero en qué pelea te metiste?

-Fue un _Edaøyne timarun***_ _-_ aportó Loki.

Wong se limitó a asentir. Ya había visto a ese tipo antes, en algunas fiestas de Stephen, sabía quién era, el Dr. Hiddleston, lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que se encontrara en el Santuario y su conocimiento sobre esa criatura.

-Te prepararé algo con qué calmar el dolor y algún hechizo que ayude con los daños -le dijo Wong a Stephen cuando lo acostaron en el sofá de tres plazas.

-No creo que aguantes tanto -expresó Loki cuando Wong se fue-. Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo, pero no estoy muy seguro, desde que llegué aquí mi magia no se ha comportado de la misma manera.

-¿Llegado? -cuestionó el mayor entre gemidos de dolor mientras se tocaba la parte izquierda inferior de su abdomen.

El asgardiano ignoró la pregunta, juntó sus manos y recitó un pequeño hechizo en voz baja; cuando lo hizo, acercó las palmas de sus manos al cuerpo ajeno y las posó sobre él. Loki agradeció cuando observó cómo las heridas, hasta la más insignificante, que poseía Strange cerraban y sanaban.

Stephen suspiró al sentir como todo volvía a su lugar-. Gracias -expresó con una sonrisa.

-De nada -contestó con desdén el otro, aunque por dentro celebraba que su magia tomaba fuerza con cada día que pasaba en el lugar.

Stephen suspiró-. ¿Ahora me explicarás qué pasó allá?

Loki miró al hombre, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir lo que sucedía-. No me creerías si te lo dijera.

-¿A caso vienes de otro planeta? -bromeó Strange.

-Algo así… -murmuró.

Stephen observó serio a Loki, notando como todavía seguía bañado en sangre de _Edaøyne._ Acercó uno de sus brazos y con su mano quitó unas gotas de la mejilla del Dios. Loki se desconcertó ante aquella acción.

-Lo siento -susurró avergonzado Strange, al notar la mirada confundida del otro.

-Sí, claro -contestó seco el jotun.

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre ellos. Loki miraba curioso a su alrededor, no recordaba haber visto un lugar parecido a ese en su mundo, mucho menos recordaba haber entrado a uno. Había diversas cosas curiosas exhibidas en las estanterías, libros, estatuas, cuadros, entre otros.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Vienes de otro planeta? -se burló Strange.

-No es gracioso -dijo serio Loki, volviendo su atención hacia el hechicero.

-Lo es, es imposible que vengas de otro lugar que no sea la Tierra -siguió Stephen.

-Pensé que el Hechicero Supremo sería más abierto de mente.

-Lo soy, pero no puedo tomarte en serio con tal excusa.  

-Habla con Verity, ella te dirá si es verdad o no -contestó serio e indignado a causa de la respuesta de Strange, mientras que él simplemente lo observó incrédulo. Tomó su móvil y le marcó a Willis, aún sin creer en aquella afirmación.

_-_ _¿Sí?_ _-_ se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ocupo tu confirmación sobre un tema.

- _¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre Loki?_

-¿Loki? Dirás Tom; sabes que no le agrada mucho su segundo nombre. Además, ¿tú cómo sabías sobre eso?

- _No eres el único con secretos, Strange_ -Verity calló unos segundos-. _Yo creo que es Loki y no Tom.  Loki Odinson. ¿Ya te contó?_  

-¿Hijo de Odín? Imposible, Odín solo tiene dos hijos. -repitió, viendo a Loki, quien simplemente le sonrió irónicamente

- _Eso pensé, hasta que vino ese bastardo a contarme esta historia._

El hechicero no respondió por unos instantes-. Ocupo que vengas al santuario ahora. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Loki se encontraba bien sentado en el sofá cual niño regañado, entre tanto, Stephen iba de un lado a otro pensando en la situación que tenía ante sus ojos. Comprender lo que era Loki llevó más tiempo de lo que cualquiera esperó, simplemente Strange se negaba a aceptar que quien estaba en el Santuario era alguien que no fuese Tom.

-¿Estás segura de que dice la verdad?

-Ya dije que sí. Tú más que nadie sabe que mi “poder” nunca se equivoca -suspiró frustrada ante la pregunta-. Él dice la verdad -terminó por decir.

-No puedo creerlo -susurró Strange.

-Deberías de. ¿Qué no eras el Hechicero Supremo? Deberías saber que hay más de una dimensión en este vasto universo -Loki se levantó.

-Estoy muy consciente de ello; a pesar de eso me parece sorprendente. Pasar de una realidad a otra es realmente complicado, muy complicado y por muy Dios que seas, hasta para ti lo sería.

El susodicho hizo una mueca, molesto. No le agradaba nada las palabras que Strange había usado-. ¿Entonces? ¿Me ayudarás a buscar una solución a esto?

Stephen paró, dio media vuelta y lo miró. Analizó el rostro de aquel sujeto sin -todavía- creer en sus palabras.

-Sigues sin confiar en mí -afirmó el Dios algo decepcionado.

-Lo siento, es algo difícil.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, lo único que pido es información, la que tengas será de gran ayuda.

Stephen no respondió. Observó unos segundos más a Loki antes de ver a Verity, pidiendo con la mirada la posición de ella ante eso, ella simplemente asintió. Él terminó por suspirar.

-Bien, te ayudaré, pero no prometo nada. Por lo que cuentas, este cambio se realizó en Asgard y puede que la información sólo esté allá, aun así, haré el intento -Strange le sonrió.

Ante aquella chispa de esperanza, Loki no pudo más que devolver la sonrisa; ahora ya no se encontraba totalmente solo con ese problema, sino, tenía aliados que valían la pena no traicionar.

-Algo más, necesitas hacer que Thor te crea, ocupas hablar con él respecto a esto; hacer el intento, porque si no encuentro la solución aquí, ocuparemos ir a Asgard.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Y?

-No me creyó y estoy seguro que ahora no me dejarán ver siquiera al conserje del lugar -Loki jugó con su casco.

Verity frunció los labios, tratando de pensar en alguna solución ante ello. Observó el suelo en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero no la encontró ahí; alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor, sus pupilas se detuvieron en un maniquí que portaba una chaqueta de lo más inusual, cuero negro con toques verdes.

-Tengo una idea -expresó-. Volvamos a Loki un vengador.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Botas que porta Loki en Agent of Asgard y que las obtuvo del LJÖSALFAR de Alfheim. Son capaces de recorrer y adherirse a cualquier tipo de superficie.  
> **Arma que porta Loki en Agent of Asgard. Perteneció al primer héroe de Asgard, una espada de magia antigua y bañada de sangre de dragón. Al cortar a alguien con esta, la persona ve todas las verdades que no quería ver. A veces mata.  
> ***Conjugación de las palabras: Criatura de cinco mil (eda ti ẹgbẹrun marun) del Yorubo y ojos (øyne) del Noruego. Esta criatura no existe en ninguna mitología, fue hecha sólo para este fic. Cualquier parecido con algún ser mitológico es mera coincidencia.


	4. Capítulo 4

Loki puso en la barra dos platos servidos con huevos estrellados, uno para Verity y otro para él, provocando un pequeño ruido cuando chocaron las dos superficies.

Hoy cumplía cuatro días de haber llegado a ese lugar. Las tareas que ejercía, al igual que su rutina le hacían difícil acostumbrarse, sabía que era una nueva vida, pero una ajena a él. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a las personas y mucho menos al mundo; sensación que lo hacía sentirse mal de alguna manera, pues desde que llegó no había obtenido una razón coherente para odiar a la tierra -y de alguna manera detestaba eso-, sus habitantes no eran tan simples como lo supuso y poco a poco la culpa aparecía. Tal vez si nunca hubiera atacado Nueva York esa hubiera sido la reacción de los terranos a su encuentro.

-Pensé que los príncipes no sabían cocinar -expresó Verity tomando un cubierto, partió un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Loki la miró.-. No todos. Aprendí al leer unos libros sobre cocina universal. -Sin siquiera conocerlo, aquella mujer había confiado en él y creído la historia tan bizarra que contaba; era la primera vez que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos en un sitio que no fuera el palacio de Asgard y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía sentirse menos infeliz. Por fin alguien no lo juzgaba sin antes conocerlo. Sonrió melancólico-. Es la biblioteca de Asgard lo que más extraño. -Loki se sentó enfrente de la mujer.

-Asgard ha de ser maravilloso -comentó con la boca llena de comida, provocando que Loki desviara la mirada.

-Lo es -respondió, posando el codo derecho en la barra y recargando su mentón en su mano. Su mente divagó en pensamientos acerca del hogar que llegó a odiar pero que ahora añoraba. Extrañaba Asgard más de lo que siquiera pensó en llegar a hacer; tal vez fue un tonto y debió valorar lo que tenía.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó la mujer al ver a Loki ido en sus pensamientos. Él simplemente la observó, tratando de procesar la pregunta.

-Extraño mi hogar -terminó por decir. Tomó el vaso con agua que había servido minutos antes y bebió un sorbo.

-Todos lo hacemos.

Ninguno de los dos quiso continuar hablando, simplemente siguieron comiendo, en silencio, sin dirigirse palabra ni mirada alguna. Tal vez ninguno sabía cómo continuar, tal vez no querían seguir indagando en la vida del otro debido a que apenas y se conocían y, para Verity, él seguía mirándose como su mejor amigo, el cual extrañaba en ese instante.

-¡Verity! ¡Cariño! -Se escuchó por toda el lugar. La madre de Tom había hecho presencia.     La mujer caminó apresurada con una enorme sonrisa hacia los jóvenes-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? -reclamó a Loki, quien, sin saber cómo responder, simplemente sonrió.

Verity se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la fémina como saludo-. Qué gusto verla, Sra. Hiddleston -expresó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oh, niña. Sabes que puedes llamarme Clarisse. Nada de formalidades. -La señora dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Verity, para después separarse. Le sonrió unos segundos más, antes de mirar el brazo de la otra mujer-. ¡Oh! ¡Verity! ¡Qué hermosos tatuajes! -expresó admirando la obra que adornaba la piel de Willis-. Son geniales, los amo. 

-Gracias. Yo también los amo -sonrió.

Clarisse le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró unos instantes más a la chica y después miró a su “hijo”-. Bueno, dejo que sigan charlando, iré a _Central Park_ con una amiga y después tomaremos un café -avisó.

-Claro -contestó Loki.

La mujer mayor se dirigió hacia él, le depositó un beso en la frente y caminó a la salida-. ¡Bye, bye!

Loki esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para poder comentar-: ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Thomas?

-Desde que teníamos diez. Ya sabes, vecinos. Un gran cliché -contestó restándole importancia-. Desde que somos mayores de edad tu mamá me insiste en que nos casemos, pero eso jamás pasará. -Continuó con el mismo tono-. Ya sabes, tú no eres mi tipo y yo no soy tu tipo. 

-“La mamá de Tom” “Su tipo” -corrigió Loki al notar el pequeño error.

-Sí, lo siento. Su tipo, la mamá de Tom. -Verity dio un último mordisco a su comida-. Pero bueno, ya debemos irnos, necesitamos estar atentos para poder intervenir en cualquier asalto o ataque a la ciudad.

-Dudo que interrumpir un asalto me ponga en el mapa. -Loki rodó los ojos, pesimista.

-Existen “vigilantes” que se dedican solamente a eso.

-¿Cómo…? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Spider-man, Strange también. -La mujer hizo una mueca.

Loki la miró con una ceja alzada-. Tal vez tengas razón -movió su plato hacia adelante-, aunque ¿qué tan mal puede estar Nueva York?

-Muy mal, créeme -la mujer tomó su plato y el de Loki y lo depositó en el lavabo-. Eso me recuerda a que Strange nos estará ayudando si hoy tienes que hacer lucir tu lado _Vengador,_ dijo que se conectaría contigo mentalmente si cree que necesitas ayuda.

-Es él quien necesita de mí. Creo que debo recordarle, quién lo ayudó a derrotar a la bestia -expresó egocéntricamente.

-Sí, bueno, de acuerdo con él, dice que no cree que seas muy hábil peleando.

-Pensé que ya había demostrado lo contrario

-Hey, tranquilo. Yo solo paso el recado. -Verity alzó los brazos, queriendo deslindarse de cualquier comentario.

La respuesta del otro fue simplemente bufar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Los pensamientos de Thor parecían atraparlo en su mente; miraba el gran ventanal que se extiende de castillo a castillo en la cocina del pent-house de la _Torre Vengadores,_ pensando no en mil cosas, sino solo una. La conversación entre él y el misterioso joven de ojos verdes se repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, dando énfasis en la frase “¡soy yo! ¡Tu hermano menor, Loki!” y el rostro de angustia del hombre al responder que él no tenía ningún hermano. ¿Acaso Odín tenía un hijo bastardo del que ni él ni su hermana Hela, e incluso madre, sabían? Si fuese así, ¿por qué el tal Loki parecía conocerlo de toda la vida?

El aroma a hot cakes inundó sus vías respiratorias. Volteó a ver a la cocina y notó a Steve concentrado volteando la masa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el asgardiano al ver como el otro rubio daba un paso atrás al sentir la mantequilla caer en su muñeca.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Tal vez, ¿podrías llamar a los demás?

-Claro. -Thor sonrió a pesar de que no lo veía-. ¿Y a Tasha también?

-Tasha se levanta cuando quiere, deja que empiece a rugir su estómago y solita vendrá -bromeó el capitán.

Thor no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la sala principal donde se encontraba el resto de los vengadores.

-Nat, Clint. Está listo el desayuno.

-Gracias, Thor, ya empezaba a tener hambre -dijo Clint mientras daba unos golpecitos amistosos al brazo del mencionado-. Siempre espero los jueves por la comida de Steve.

-Y deseas que nunca sea lunes por la comida de Stark -aportó Natasha.

-O los Martes… -susurró-. ¿Sabes si Bruce vendrá? -continuó el arquero ya en la cocina.

Cada uno tomó su asiento en la barra frente a la estufa y esperó por el desayuno. Mientras aguardaban por él, Natasha tomó el control de la TV para prenderla; el aparato se encendió en un programa de noticias que rápidamente captó su atención unos momentos. Steve apagó la estufa y puso en cada plato tres hot cakes.

Thor miró su platillo, más masa; ya se encontraba harto de ella, no necesitaba más grasas saturadas -aunque las quemase en unos segundos-, andando plácidamente por su cuerpo, lo que deseaba era un poco de carne e imploraba que fuese mañana y así poder ser él quien preparase el desayuno.

-Adivinen. -La voz de Natasha Stark se hizo presente. Se veía desarreglada, como todas las mañanas, con el cabello imitando a un nido de ratas, las grandes playeras que le llegaban a las rodillas y el rastro de baba que salía de la comisura de su labio derecho. Los presentes ni siquiera la miraron, simplemente siguieron comiendo-. Ya sé quién es el guapísimo hombre que le rogó a Thor hace cuatro días. -Steve la miró, implorando que dejase el tema ya, pues sabía que el Dios no la había pasado bien en ese momento-. Ya sabes que estás más guapo tú, cariño -bromeó Tasha, guiñándole un ojo-. Bueno prosigo. -La millonaria tomó su celular, deslizó su dedo y mostró un holograma, captando así, la atención de sus compañeros, incluso de Natasha-. Al parecer es un médico cirujano y filólogo británico que reside aquí, en Nueva York. -El holograma mostraba una foto de él, sus títulos universitarios, el lugar donde trabaja, entre otros-. Su nombre es Thomas Loki Hiddleston y es amigo del famoso neurocirujano Stephen Strange. Ambos trabajan en un hospital de Osborn. Un momento, ¿Loki? ¿Quién demonios le pone “Loki” a su hijo?

Thor observó la foto con detenimiento, algo en él había captado su atención. El rostro que mostraba el holograma era el mismo que del hombre que lo llamó, no obstante, no sentía que fueran la misma persona.

-¿No creen que el nombre suena asgardiano? -comentó Clint llevándose a la boca un trozo del panqueque.

-Loki me suena a “loco” -respondió Natasha.  

-Sea lo que sea, él parecía conocerte, Thor -aportó Steve. La atención se concentró en el Dios del Trueno, pero Thor no había escuchado a ninguno. Seguía admirando las fotografías que Stark mostraba. Aquel hombre no solo era atractivo, sino que también era inteligente. Su atención había sido robada por él desde que cruzaron caminos y eso, de alguna forma, comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Ni Jane captó tanto su atención.

Tasha observó a Thor con una sonrisa, para después ver el holograma. Algo en ese lugar olía a posible amor y no era ella con Steve. Caminó hacia Thor, puso una mano en el hombro del vengador más fuerte y dijo-: ¿No es realmente atractivo?

Pero a Thor eso poco le importaba, simplemente aquel hombre se le hacía tan familiar que comenzaba a tener miedo de ello.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-No creo que Nueva York sea tan inseguro -expresó Loki mientras tomaba una taza de té y observaba los automóviles pasar por la séptima avenida, una de las calle más importantes y transitadas de la ciudad.

-Creo que la estás subestimando -contestó Strange dentro de la mente de Loki. Stephen tenía su mente conectada con la del asgardiano para poder ver y escuchar a través de él, además de comunicarse con el Dios desde la comodidad de su consultorio.

-Al menos no aquí. Hay demasiada gente como para que un simple ladrón llame la atención -se quejó. Un hombre que pasaba a un lado del restaurante donde estaba lo miró como si fuera un loco, por lo que Loki simplemente hizo su mejor cara maniática.

-Y por eso estás ahí, jamás llamarás la atención si no comienzas con algo grande -Strange puso sus pies encima de su escritorio.

-¿Cuánto tardará?

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

-Eso no me sirve, yo deseo estar ya en Asgard.

-Lo sé.

Loki bufó. Tan sólo había convivido con el mago un día y ya comenzaba odiaba. Se creía la gran cosa cuando, de estar en su mundo, él lo vencería sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo.

-Eso no lo sabes -comentó Stephen al escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

-¡Arg! ¡Largo de mi cabeza! -exclamó llevándose las manos a ella.

-¿Señor? -La voz de una camarera devolvió su atención a su alrededor-. ¿Se encuentra bien? -La joven parecía estar realmente preocupada, lo observaba con sus grandes ojos cafés con algo de miedo, seguro temía que fuera un esquizofrénico.

-Sí, todo bien -respondió con su mejor sonrisa. Cuando la mujer se fue, Loki suspiró frustrado. Odiaba fingir estar tranquilo cuando por dentro deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a alguien; odiaba sonreír cuando no lo deseaba, solo para guardar apariencias y por sobre todo odiaba a las personas que lo rodeaban; incluyendo a Stephen Strange y su arrogante forma de tratarlo.

La puerta principal del establecimiento se abrió de par en par con un golpe, captando la atención de todos los presentes, inclusive del propio Loki. Giró su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor la escena. Varias personas entraban despavoridas al lugar, algunas tantas gritando y otras pálidas. Como reflejo, miró a través de la ventana que tenía a un lado, tratando de encontrar con la mirada el causante del pánico colectivo; cuando lo vio, el mismo monstruo que había derrotado ayer, con sus púas, sus cientos de ojos y sus horripilantes dientes filosos llenos de saliva, pero esta vez se veía el doble de grande y el doble de amenazante. Pronto la calle 45 fue presa del horror; la bestia caminaba con dirección a _Times Square,_ aplastando a lo que, o a quien, se atravesaba; parecía estar molesto, enfadado por algo y Loki averiguaría por qué. La oportunidad se presentaba y él no la desperdiciaría.

Se paró de su asiento para después caminar hacia la salida, empujando a las personas que deseaban entrar; escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la mesera gritando que se le había olvidado pagar, pero a Loki poco le importó, al fin y acabo eso hacían los chicos malos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Y? -Tasha se había sentado enfrente de su tocaya-. ¿Qué tal vas con el demonio de Hell’s Kitchen? -preguntó sonriente.

Natasha no contestó, se limitó a seguir masticando el pedazo de hot cake que tenía en la boca y mirar el televisor.

-Hey, ¡espía sexy! -Tasha la veía con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Steve, tu novia vuelve a acosarme -contestó la rusa.

-Solo dile, tal y como me cuentas, y se callará -le dijo Steve a Nat.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Le cuentas sobre tus amoríos?! ¡¿A un virgen?! -exclamó horrorizada.

-Pensé que Steve ya lo había hecho contigo, Stark -aportó Clint.

-Por última vez. Entre el capi y yo no hay nada.  -Tasha juntó sus muñecas, imitando una tache-. ¿Ven? Errr, neh. Sintax error. Además al Capitán le gustan las rubias, como Sharon Carter.

Steve la miró confundido-. ¿Quién te dijo que yo…?

Tasha enseñó su aparato-. J.A.R.V.I.S me dice todo. -Sonrió.

-Amigos -dijo Thor, aportando a la conversación por primera vez-. Creo que eso nos concierne. -Apuntó a la pantalla, la cual mostraba imágenes de la destrucción de la nueva amenaza de Nueva York.

-Vengadores -habló Steve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando por fin pudo salir del establecimiento, se dirigió con calma hacia la bestia pues no había prisa por derrotarlo. Con la magia que tenía, transformó la ropa casual que portaba, por el traje que Verity y él habían confeccionado; este, consistía de unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, una playera similar a las que usaba en Asgard, el abrigo que había visto en el _Sanctum Sanctorum,_ las _botas de las siete ligas_ , la _espada de Gram_ y su casco con cuernos.

-¿Ya viste a la criatura? -preguntó Strange dentro de la mente de Loki.

-Sí, ya voy tras él -el Dios arrastraba la espada para hacer ruido y llamar la atención del monstruo.

-Es un _Edaøyne,_ como el que mataste.

-Lo sé.

-Pero eso es imposible, esas cosas sólo son visibles y dañinas para quienes tienen su tercer ojo…  al menos que…

-Alguien haya sido infestado por él, en todo caso debemos detenerlo.

Loki por fin había captado la atención de la criatura, esta lo veía amenazante, disgustado por ver al hechicero.

-Iré a ayudarte. -Strange se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a ir a _Times Square_ para ayudar.

-No la necesito. -el Dios se posicionó al ver como la bestia comenzaba a correr en dirección a él-. ¿Te recuerdo quién la venció antes?

-¡Pero ahora tiene casi el triple del tamaño! ¡Loki, necesitas ayuda!

-No lo creo. -Sonrió-. Y si no te importa, tengo que salvar a una ciudad -el hombre blandió su espada y corrió en dirección a la bestia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stephen chasqueó la lengua, molesto, al ver en las noticias matutinas un vídeo de Loki haciéndole frente al _Edaøyne,_ apagó el televisor enojado por la imprudencia del otro y salió de su consultorio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El primer ataque que recibió lo esquivó con gran facilidad, la criatura era colosal y resistente, pero él era ágil y astuto. Trató de atacar las patas primero, para poder derribarlo lo antes posible, pero la bestia se dio cuenta de eso y con un golpe de pata aventó a Loki a unos veinte metros lejos de él. La espalda de Loki golpeó un automóvil abandonado a la mitad de la avenida, permaneció unos instantes en la misma posición, tocó la línea de sangre que salía de la comisura izquierda de su labio y se incorporó, no estaba de humor para perder.

Observó los elementos que tenía a su alrededor mientras la bestia se iba alejando poco a poco. La fuerza bruta no había funcionado, en ese caso era hora de usar su intelecto. Miró el camino de edificios que adornaban los lados de la avenida. Tal vez si usaba sus botas y hacía un ataque sorpresa como la última vez, funcionaría, pero también la criatura podría darse cuenta y las cosas acabarían mal; su magia también funcionaría, pero tendría que pedir la ayuda de Strange para distraerlo y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Tal vez si…

Un estruendo retumbó por toda la avenida, captando la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cerca y callando cualquier sonido a doscientos metros a la redonda; Loki dirigió su mirada hacia la bestia y observó como un rayo tocaba su espalda, seguido de unas balas impactándose en la piel del _Edaøyne,_ junto a un escudo golpeando uno que otro ojo. Los Vengadores habían llegado y eso no alegraba para nada a Loki.

Guardó la espada con su magia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a ellos, debía llegar antes de que derrotaran a la criatura, aunque dudaba mucho que acabaran pronto sin un plan bien hecho.

-Ya lo tenía -expresó Loki al llegar a la escena mientras observaba el inútil intento de los Vengadores por salvar el día.

-No nos pareció -respondió el líder del grupo algo cortante. Tomó su escudo y volvió a aventarlo en dirección a las patas del animal, tratando de lograr aunque sea distraerlo, pero fue en vano; el escudo regresó sin éxito. Loki rio por lo bajo al ver aquel estúpido movimiento, no podía creer que estaba hablando con el gran Capitán América, el hombre más soso que alguna vez conoció; «¡hay que salvar el país, la patria, el honor! _»,_ imitó a sus adentros _._

-¿Y Banner? ¿Por qué no está aquí? -preguntó Loki al notar su ausencia.

-Él está a miles de kilómetros lejos de aquí. -Apuntó al este-. Dudo que venga.

 _-Cap -_ la voz de Natasha Stark se escuchó a través del auricular que poseía Steve-, _creo que tenemos problemas_.

-¿Qué sucede, Stark?

- _Esta cosa no quiere morirse y ya estoy desesperándome._

-Si siguen atacando de la misma forma, el _Edaøyne_ no morirá -aportó Loki, analizando los posibles ataques que podría hacer para lograr vencer.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? -Steve observó al misterioso hombre que se encontraba a un lado de él. Su traje de superhéroe era demasiado ostentoso, una mezcla entre negro, verde oscuro y dorado, el casco también le parecía demasiado; sin embargo él vestía un leotardo azul con estrellas y franjas blancas y rojas, por lo que no debería sorprenderle.

-Puede ser.  -Terminó por decir Loki. Steve alzó una ceja, no confiaba al cien por ciento del desconocido, pero era de gran ayuda el hecho de tener una mano extra. Devolvió su atención a la batalla, Thor no tenía mucho éxito al golpear al animal con rayos, lo mismo sucedía con Tasha, mientras que Clint y Natasha se terminaban sus balas en dispararle a cada ojo que tenía para que se quedara quieto.

-Bien Dime qué quieres hacer. -Aceptó el Capitán América.

Loki sonrió sarcástico; la vida volvía a sonreírle-. Ocupo que Stark y Natasha Romanoff distraigan y alejen al _Edaøyne -_ dictó-, cuando lo hagan, necesitaré que tú y el agente Barton vigilen que no se mueva de su lugar sin importar nada y menos que se dé cuenta de lo que están haciendo.

-¿Qué pasará con Thor? -cuestionó, atento a las órdenes.

-La única forma de acabar con él es atacar al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo. Haré una herida con esto -Loki hizo aparecer la espada-, y Thor tendrá que atacar donde la haya hecho. -Guardó el objeto-. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Steve no contestó en seguida, se dedicó a visualizar el plan y determinar su viabilidad, antes de asentir y dictar las órdenes por el aparato que los comunicaba.

-Bien -le dijo Loki-. Ocupo algo más. ¿Podrías darme un empujón? -Señaló el escudo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve ya se había posicionado para darle marcha al plan, se encontraba agachado y tapado con su escudo cerca del monstruo cuando los demás Vengadores lo estaban distrayendo.

Loki vio una vez más a la criatura, solo para desear que funcionara, aunque lo más probable era que lo hiciera, lo había ideado él y -casi- todo lo que pensaba, funcionaba a la perfección. Sonrió una vez más, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Capitán, saltó al escudo y con un único empujón, ya se encontraba en los aires, dio una voltereta e hizo aparecer la espada; se dejó caer de cuclillas en el lomo del monstruo, enterrando el objeto lo más profundo que pudo. El _Edaøyne_ se movió bruscamente al sentir la filosa cuchilla atravesar sus capas de piel pero sus intentos no hicieron más que empeorarlo, pues gracias a ello, Loki pudo hacer una cortada que se extendiera por toda su espalda.

-¡Ahora! -le gritó a Thor cuando desvaneció la espada y regresó a tierra. El Dios del Trueno, al entender la señal, invocó su rayo más potente y lo dirigió a la herida.

La bestia solo tuvo tiempo para emitir su último gran rugido antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

El jotun examinó la escena al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar su respiración. Había sido demasiado para él pero valió la pena, ahora los Vengadores lo conocían y sabían cuáles eran sus alcances.

Se alejó de la escena al ver como la prensa se hacía presente y rodeaba a los héroes en busca de testimonios. Los observó unos minutos más, cruzando su mirada con la de su hermano, quien le sonrío cómo solo él sabía hacerlo, logrando estrujar su corazón. Desvió la mirada melancólico, dolía pensar que ya no era parte de esa familia, que él ya no era hijo de Odín, que toda su vida jamás existió; observó el suelo unos segundos más antes de seguir su camino. Se escondió en un callejón no muy lejos del lugar de los sucesos, donde cambió su ropa por la que traía en el café con un simple hechizo.

Se recargó en una de las paredes y sonrió; se sentía bien, había disfrutado aquella batalla más de lo que esperó, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas era una sensación gratificante. La forma en la que había colaborado con el grupo de héroes y el hecho de que ellos creyeran en él, lo llenaba de felicidad, por fin ya no se sentía rechazado; todo parecía ser tan increíble y al mismo tiempo tan agradable, tanto, que por un momento la tristeza que se sentía se apaciguó. Sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a caminar; tenía una cuenta que pagar.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> Este escrito es una prueba beta.  
> 


End file.
